the_141_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Sam (A Spaceific Universe)
Sam is one of the main characters in A Spaceific Universe. Story Information Full Name : Samantha Ruiz Gender : Female Age : 32 Species : Human Status : Active Height : TBA Weight : TBA Occupation : Military Pilot (Inactive), Free-Lance/Expedition Pilot Notable Relations : Gabriela (Mother), Lin (Wife) Faction(s) : The Council, Galactic Protectors Homeworld : Ossot (Formerly) Alaraa (Currently) Birthdate : TBA Lore Overview Currently Unlocking Character Database For Further Information... In-Game Information In-Game Stats *Game Type : Versus *Role : Damage *Difficulty : Hard *Health Total : Average *Movement Speed : Medium *Release Date : 04/02/2020 (Launch) Weapon Ability : Air Pistol Sam uses her side-arm machine pistol to shoot and damage her enemies with. *Weapon Type : Pistol *Firing Mode : Fully Automatic *Damage Amount : Medium (Each Hit Dealt) *Ammunition Capacity : Large *Maximum Range : Medium *Reload Speed : Short *Recoil Amount : Medium First Ability : Bigger Boom Sam can choose to swap out her air pistol to instead use a rocket launcher which deals heavier damage and is more appropriate for when she is using her jetpack but has very limited ammunition. *Weapon Type : Rocket Launcher *Firing Mode : Single *Damage Amount : Large (Each Hit Dealt) *Ammunition Capacity : Small *Maximum Range : Medium *Reload Speed : Medium *Recoil Amount : Medium Second Ability : Concussive Shot Sam can use a secondary fire option on her weapons to shoot out a concussive shot which both damages and knockbacks all enemies in range of a targeted area as well as herself if close enough. *Ability Type : Crowd Control *Damage Amount : Small (On Hit) *Usage Time : Short *Last Time : Short *Maximum Radius : Medium *Total Cooldown : Medium *Ultimate Charge : Medium (On Hit) Third Ability : Air Jetpack Sam can use her jetpack to first thrust up into the air and then be able to stay in the air if desired by hovering while it can be done indefinitely or she can be forced to come down for it to recharge. *Ability Type : Movement/Buffing *Movement Bonus : Large *Usage Time : Short *Last Time : Dependent *Maximum Range : Medium *Total Cooldown : Long *Ultimate Charge : N/A Ultimate Ability : Overhead Recon Sam calls upon Oracle back on her ship to fly over the map and cause all of her enemies, no matter where they are on the map, to be revealed to her and her allies but it will end if she is killed. *Ability Type : Buffing *Buffing Amount : Extreme *Usage Time : Short *Last Time : Long *Maximum Range : Infinite *Charge Time : Medium *Ultimate Charge : N/A Role Ability : Double Time All damages will naturally start moving faster for a brief period of time when they take damage from behind but the hits must be direct and the buff only effects normal movement rather than abilities too. *Ability Type : Passive/Buffing *Buffing Amount : Small *Usage Time : N/A *Last Time : Short *Maximum Range : N/A *Total Cooldown : N/A *Ultimate Charge : N/A Related Cosmetic Items Sam has a total of 1 skins, a end pose, a selection animation and a selection quote in Spaceific Clash. Skins Free-Lance Pilot (Default) *Unlocked Automatically For Free *Does Not Come With Effects Other Cosmetics End Pose *Unlocked Automatically For Free *Features Sam Doing A Heroic Pose Selection Animation *Unlocked Automatically For Free *Features Sam Playing With This Toy Plane Selection Quote *Unlocked Automatically For Free *"You've Picked The Best Of The Best" Story Appearances Trivia *Sam's creation was inspired by the existence of Tracer from Overwatch. *Sam is one of few characters that existed in the very original plot of Spaceific to still remain. Category:A Spaceific Universe